An urgently needed advice
by Chrisy Agitado
Summary: Spock McCoy. Spock needs an advice and turns to the doctor. Can the CMO help him? Does he want to? slash, fluff. rating for last chapter lemon. complete
1. Spock needs an advice

I do not own them or any money, so please don't sue me.

Please excuse any mistakes in language, grammer and story ; ) English is not my mother tongue (This would be german), please don't hate me.

* * *

With a deep sigh Dr. McCoy saved the note, he'd made about the last patient of the day. He leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes.

As a doctor on a ship as big as this one, it wasn't only his responsibility to make sure the crew was in perfect health. Quite often, he had to give recommendation in personal affairs. Adding to this, the doctor had to advice the captain and the officers, as well.

He was very glad, that today's work was done, because in the evening there was going to bee a banquet and this day didn't went that well. There had been an incident at the cargo deck II, including several wounded Crew members and a very pissed … well… something. Nobody had been in mortal danger, but he had to do his share of putting stitches in, anyway. His head ached from barking commands at his staff.

Bones was still trying to gain some distance, when the computer announced with a sound, that somebody was standing in front of the door to the sickbay.

The doctor groaned. He was already done for, anyway.

He decided to listen and then to decide, how urgent matters were. So he opened his eyes, sat up and called: "Come on in!"

When the doors opened and he saw, who is visitor was, he grimaced. But this was only show. Truth to be told, he was quite glad to see the man.

"Spock", he greeted him, "what are you doing here, in these holly halls?" He was really interested in the answer, because he knew for a fact, that the sickbay was the vulcans least favourite place on the ship.

Spock came in, but stopped uncertainly, halfway to the desk. He locked almost nervous, but this was a thought, the doctor squashed immediately. After all, there was a model Vulcan standing in front of him. At least if logic and control off feelings were concerned. Genetically he was half human. The doctor saw it as his duty to remind his friend of this at every possibility. If only to see the annoyance on Spocks face.

Anyway, uncertainty was unusual enough. McCoy was correspondingly curious. And hell, a bit worried.

"Doctor McCoy, you give advice in personal matters, as well." Not a question, but a statement. "I need such advice."

Bones nodded in wonder and indicated Spock to sit down. His headache and tiredness were forgotten. There was a mate of his, obviously in need of help. Even if he would have wanted to leave, he wouldn't have been able to do so. His medical instincts _and_ his friendship wouldn't have allowed it.

So he asked: "You want to talk to a doctor or to a friend?"

"Obviously to a doctor, as I'm here in your office." replied Spock dryly.

"Fine, Mr. Spock, then get going." sighed the doctor.

Spock raised an eyebrow: "You want me to leave? I was under the impression you invited me to sit down less than a minute ago."

"I was merely suggesting that it would be advisable to start telling the tale." McCoy said in an exaggerated patient voice.

"The tale, doctor?"

"Just tell me, what is going on in between these pointed ears of yours, that brought you here."

"Very well. Would you mind, dimming the lights? I find it easier to concentrate in dark surroundings." asked Spock.

"Whatever.", admitted McCoy waving his hand vaguely and Spock told the Computer to reduce the intensity of light in the room.

The vulcan lowered his gaze and locked fixedly on the floor. Then he folded his hand, just leaving his index fingers to lean against each other. He took some deep breaths and then closed his eyes.

The doctor watched this silently. He knew that there was a time to tease, and that it was not now. When his friend started to concentrate, _he_ started to be a doctor threatening a patient. He fished for an empty notepad in the mess on his desk. The days work wasn't responsible for the chaos that spread on his whole office. This was just the way he liked it. Eventually he fund a pad and settled back in his chair. Knowing Spock, this conversation could take some time.

Bones sat in the semi-darkness of his office, watching his co-worker drawing deep and regular breaths and wondering, what this could be about. Spock has never before asked his advice in personal affairs and as far as he knew never asked anybody else's either.

Spock interrupted the doctors musing, when he began to talk with a tired voice: "For a few months now, it's getting harder and harder to control certain feelings. It's almost impossible for the last weeks."

This wasn't much, but it was enough to leave the doctor wide awake. Spock and admitting feelings? This was much more than just unusual. He waited for more and when nothing was offered he asked: "What kind of feelings are we talking about?" The vulcan seemed to have been awaiting this question, because his eyebrows barely twitched.

"It's about a crew member. I keep thinking of this certain co-worker at the most inappropriate times." Spock seemed to hesitate, but continued: "I noticed that I try to make this colleague as comfortable as possible in my presence. That is troubling as well as highly inappropriate. More important still: it's also highly illogical." He stopped talking and seemed to ponder a thought, not being aware of his surroundings and the dumb folded McCoy. This was lucky for the later, because he wouldn't have been able to talk, to save his life.

Bones sat in his office and listened to Spock, of all persons, getting into raptures. He just couldn't believe it. In a desperate attempt to get himself together and get trough this conversation somewhat dignified, he pulled up his still blank notepad and scribbled something without looking at it. The dammed green blooded goblin had is eyes closed, but he would hear the scratching of the pen.

In the same attempt of letting this appear normal, McCoy smirked: "Listen; normally I would try to make you see it yourself, but I'm tired and we both got a dinner to attend, so I'll speed things up a bit, all right?" Spock inclined his head to signal that he agreed. Bones braced himself for what he had to say: "Spock my friend, you are in love."

The vulcan just nodded: "That's what I expected." The doctor didn't know what _he_ had expected, but certainly not this. Suddenly an idea occurred to him: "Spock, could it be PonFa?" If it was just this, then… But his hopes were already destroyed, by a shaking head. Spock offered no further explanations and Bones didn't push further.

"What should I do, doctor?" Bones knew that this was the question; his friend had come to ask.

* * *

Is story is to be continued. I know nothing went down by now, but I assure you, that this is going to change soon. Stay with me if you can stand it, OK?

**Please review. It's logical to do so.**


	2. A confession

I do not own them or any money, so please don't sue me.

English is still not my mother tongue, witch is still german. Don't hate me.

* * *

**withnail:** thanks for my first review. I intend it to get even more interesting ; ) Where should I get one?

* * *

Doctor McCoy sat silently and pondered how to answer the question. Actually it was easy: Spock was one of his best friends and deserved, not only because of this, a fair answer, which would get him somewhere. No matter how hard this might be on himself. 

The question itself has been asked many times. Like always, there were different answers, depending on the circumstances. McCoy shook his head, when the absurdity of the situation finally hit him. He was giving love- advice to Spock! "Will wonders ever cease?" he thought, smiling in spite of himself.

He took a deep breath and began: "Does she know?" Spock shook his head. "Does she feel the same?" Bones waited for another shake, but the vulcan hesitated.

"I do not know. I hope so, but there is nothing that could make her believe, I would have similar feelings, if the person was interested in me. And a lot that would make it appear contrary. So feelings towards my person would be illogical. But the same can be said about my feelings. And they are, most unfortunately, undeniable." He stopped talking and the doctor went over the things Spock said. They might be logical, but that didn't make the easy to understand.

Irrespective of this, his friend was in a rather difficult situation. He was in love with a woman, who didn't know about it and whose feelings he didn't know, either.

Bones started talking again, somewhat reluctantly: "There are three possible solutions. Number one: you forget about all of this. This might take some weeks, some months or you might never be able to do so. Number two: go and tell her. If she feels the same – problem solved. If she doesn't…well, than at least you know and you can go on." McCoy stopped for a moment and locked over to the vulcan. His face was as calm and free of any emotion, as ever. He went on: "The third option isn't a real one, actually: you decide not to decide. It's a fool's choice."

In the moment the doctor went silent, Spock began: "I can not forget about it. This is what if been trying to do for the past weeks. Most unfortunately it is not possible. To decide, not to decide…" he stopped and the shadow of a smile appeared on his face, before he continued: "..is like you already emphasized, not an exactable option."

Bones remained silent in order to let the vulcan voice the only possible conclusion. After some moments it came: "I have to talk to the person." He sighed. Bones could see, how his friend fought to accept the decision he just made. The same shadow of a smile crossed Spocks face before he said: "I expected that as well." Suddenly McCoy was dog-tired again, but at this he had to smile, anyway.

The doctor feared more questions, because Spock had certainly never been in a situation, which required him to state his love, before. He wasn't sure if he would have been able to answer these questions, if they came. But Spock didn't ask any more. He merely opened his eyes, stared at the dark ceiling for a moment and sat up, rather sweepingly. Just like he wanted to put his decision into action, now that he had made up his mind. Accordingly surprised was Bones, when he didn't get up to leave, but looked him full in the eyes and said: "We need to talk."

"And how, Mr. Spock, would you describe what we're doing right now?" He just didn't get the man, today. Spock confused him even more, by saying: "Not as doctor and patient. As friends."

This hit McCoy: although they _were_ friends, Spock near to never used that word. It was too loaded with emotions. So he threw his notepad at his desk and showed his upturned, empty hands. "Better?" he asked with more than a bit impatience in his voice. The vulcan didn't seem to notice. He just inclined his had, as to focus.

_What the hell, did the man want? Or was he just following the advice he gave him?_ Bones heartbeat speeded up, immediately. But he crushed this thought, almost as fast as it occurred. Spock was a friend, nothing more.

The object of McCoy's pondering raised his head and looked him hard in the eyes. Something Spock saw in the other man's face seemed to settle the matter for him, because he said: "I love you, doctor."

**sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss**

Having said this, he immediately inclined his had again. Tough this time, he seemed afraid of the doctor's reaction.

The same tore his eyes open, all tiredness gone again. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it, when he realised that no words where coming out. He opened it again only to close it, some seconds later. '_I must look like a goldfish on shore leave_.' he thought. Bones desperately wanted to believe what he heard, but couldn't bring himself to do so.

Spock rose is head and looked McCoy in the eyes, again. Misinterpreting the fear and confusion he saw there, he looked away and started to leave. "I am truly sorry for my behaviour doctor and I do apologize. I will leave now."

"Wha..? No!" Bones jumped to his feet and basically ran around his desk. He grabbed the vulcan's arm and made Spock face him again. The vulcan stared at McCoy with a raised eyebrow. The latter stared back more than just a bit helpless. He could see his friend trying not to get his hopes up.

"Spock, I… you..." For once, the chief medical officer of the USS Enterprise was lost for words and so he just took a step forward pressed his lips against the vulcan's. Spock froze before he relaxed himself again and returned the kiss gently. The slipped their arms around each others waists, then broke the kiss and looked each other in the eyes. This time it was Spocks turn to press his lips against the doctors. The tip of his tongue trailed the McCoy's lower lip, calling for entrance. Bones parted his lips and when their tongues touched for the very first time, they both felt an electric shock. McCoy moaned in the others mouth. This was just too good to be true. The kiss deepened, when they were interrupted by the computer's sound, announcing jet another late visitor. They both groaned, but stopped kissing. They looked at each other and seemed to understand one another instantly. Spock took a step backward and sat down again. McCoy cleared his throat while walking back behind his desk, before he called: "Enter!" and shooting a look of deep regret over his desk.

* * *

This story is to be contiued. We are not there jet. Some teasing has to go down but it's definatly getting warmer, don't you think?

**Please review. It's logical to do so.**


	3. Dinner

I do not own them or any money, so please don't sue me. 

English is still not my mother tongue, witch is still german. Don't hate me. Anybody want's starting a career as Beta- reader, please send a message.

* * *

**Miz Perfect:** Well thank you, I try my very best. ; )

**withnail: **Thank you anyway. I love the zwo of them as well. They are the only reason I watched some of the TOC- series.

* * *

The man standing in the door was James Kirk.

He walked in, obviously not taking in, the tension between his friends and the fact, that the room was in semi- darkness. "You' all right here?" he asked by a way of greeting, assuming that his two officers had been arguing, like always when left alone in a room together. All he received for an answer were two nods. Kirk took that has as a proof, that he had interrupted a rather heated discussion. The truth was that neither man completely trusted his voice, at the moment.

Curios Kirk asked Bones: "What where you on about, this time?" The doctor looked at his captain blankly, not knowing what to say. He did not dare to shoot Spock a look, but luckily the vulcan answered anyway: "We were discussing, if my physical, could be called a waste of resources or not, and whose decision this would be." His voice sounded almost normal and Bones couldn't help but noticing, that his mate even managed, to put in a trace of annoyance. The captain however, merely snorted. "I'll leave it to you, to sort this out. I know better than to get into this." he said.

"Well Bones, I just wanted to make sure you do not forget about tonight. I need you there, you know?" Kirk said, remembering why he was here in the first place. Turning back to Spock, who couldn't deny feeling a tiny twinge of jealousy at this statement, Jim added: "Both of you."

Again the two men nodded. Kirk chuckled: "Try not to kill each other, if you can manage, all right? I see you there" With this he left.

Bones let out a breath; he didn't know he had been holding and turned to look at the Vulcan. "So, a physical?" he asked with a grin, while walking back around his desk, again. Spock stood to met him and nodded: "If I do remember correctly, this would include a physical examination."

McCoy smiled as the taller man encircled his waist again. He slipped his own arms around Spock and said: "And here I was, thinking you hate the sickbay."

"I do not hate, doctor. I only strongly oppose to being ill or wasting my time by being examined, although I'm in perfect health." the other answered. This time he gave a real smile before he continued: "Although in the moment, I might me able to overcome my dislike."

"And why would that be, Mr. Spock?"

"Well _doctor_, let us say, that there are certain activities, even I prefer over logical conversation."

At this, Bones answered Spocks's small smile with a large grin of his own. They were silent for a few moments, when Spock became serious again: "Did you want him to know?" he asked, not bothering to explain who he was referring to. Bones knew what he was talking about, anyway. He didn't need time to consider an answer: "No. I don't want anybody to know. At least not know."

Spock nodded in agreement. He wasn't ready to share what he had found with anybody else at the moment. This thought made him realise, that he didn't know what exactly he had fund. So he started: "Doctor, what exactly are your… do you..?" He shook his head, when he found, that he was stuttering. This was highly embarrassing, but he just couldn't bring himself to ask. But again Bones knew what he was talking about and felt a bit embarrassed himself, when he understood that with kissing Spock, he had just confirmed, that he _wanted_ the other man, as well. So he said: "I love you, Spock." They both sighed in contentment with this statement.

Again it was Spock, who broke the following silence: "Is there anything requiring your attention after the banquet?"

At this Bones snorted. "I guess there is now, isn't there?"

"Indeed." answered the vulcan seriously

McCoy groaned and pulled the larger man into a passionate kiss.

sssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Once the food was eaten and all the speeches were held, it was time for the crewmembers to mix with the guests and make polite conversation.

However, a certain CMO and certain science- officer could be found in corner of the room, quietly talking between themselves. After some minutes and a number of unnoticed looks, Kirk went over to join them.

"For once not fighting? I should get someone to take a picture." he smirked.

Spock was the one, answering: "Thank you for joining us captain. It seemed rather rude to leave the doctor standing alone, but his solemnly presence, became hard to bear. I trust now, arguing in front of our guests, should be avoidable."

He was proven wrong by the said doctor's answer: "Listen, you green blooded goblin! Just because I told you, I have a bad feeling; there is no need for you to ramble like this!"

Kirk could just keep himself from rolling his eyes. '_Here we are again_…' he thought.

"Doctor, believe me: I do not ramble." said Spock.

He didn't have to wait long for an answer. "Damn right, you don't. For this you would need feelings, wouldn't you?" came the heated replay.

"Doctor McCoy, I would merely prefer, if my health had nothing to do with your state of emotion." stated the vulcan dryly.

"Well, that is too bad, because I'm _your_ CMO. I want to see you tomorrow after your shift. In the sickbay." snarled Bones.

Before Spock got a chance to object, Kirk said: "Well, I guess this will have to do, you two." He looked at his two friends, as they composed themselves. He was so used to having to put a stop to their arguing, that he really couldn't care less. When they were alone, he normally just let them go on with it till they stopped on their own. But they were in a room full with guests now, so he added with a hint of amusement in his voice: "We should show as a happy family, shouldn't we?"

When both man nodded their agreement, he said: "Socialise, gentleman! And in different parts of the room, if you don't mind.". Again both man nodded. Actually they _did_ mind, but they weren't that keen on sharing this little fact.

* * *

I know this chapter kind of sucks, but I got them (or me?) in the dinner- trouble and I had to get out somehow. I promise the next chapter will be much better.

Please don't give up on me!

**Please review. It's logical to do so.**


	4. Some musing

I do not own them or any money, so please don't sue me. 

English is still not my mother tongue, witch is still german. Don't hate me. Anybody want's starting a career as Beta- reader, please send a message.

* * *

**Miz Perfect:** I hope there will be more then tension, soon... """grining madly""" 

**Isadax:** I will - thanks for wanting me to.

**withnail: **well, I'm glad you likes it. I really thought it sucked. Bet you hate me for this one: even more frustrating...

* * *

**Have a happy new year!**

"Computer, locate Dr. Leonard H. McCoy!" requested Spock, when he had finally managed to leave the party. It was quit late and only a few of the guests hadn't left, by now. As the first officer, however, etiquette required it for him to stay that long. The doctor, never a man to care much about such things, excused himself more than one and a half hour ago, claiming a medical- emergency. Spock almost sighed.

"Dr. McCoy can be found at view- deck two." announced the computers voice. The vulcan nodded to himself and set off, to meet his colleague. He wondered if he should still be calling him a collegue? No, this wasn't appropriate any longer, he thought. But what term would be? Lover? Well, they _were_ in love, he mused. But they hadn't _made_ love. "_As if a feeling could be produced, just like this_" he thought. Trying not to get sidetracked, by reflecting about silly human phraseology, he thought about a label, which would fit better. Partner? Although he hoped there would develop one; by now, there wasn't a relationship in the sense of the word. He hesitated and then decided that he would just have to ask the doctor, as he himself was too inexperienced in the matter.

Without noticing it, he had arrived at his destination. He wondered for a brief moment, why he was standing in front of the door, instead of going in. Then he pushed the thought aside and stepped trough the door.

The sight that presented itself didn't surprise the vulcan in the least. He had been friends with McCoy far to long, for such a reaction. Every time the doctor was troubled or just needed to think about something, the vulcan had found his mate here. At this very deck, exactly the way it was now: the room in the same semi- darkness he himself had requested earlier in McCoy's office, no other people, his colleague sitting cross-legged in front off the huge window, starring off into space.

The room was middle- sized, with a few seating accommodations, low tables and some big potted plants in front of a window that took a whole side of the room. Normally it would have been full of crew- members playing games, chatting or just relaxing. After all, the view was one of the most beautiful on the entire ship. Nevertheless, whenever the vulcan had sought out the doctor here, he had been sitting alone in the dark; just the light of the stars to light up the room.

When Bones heard someone enter the room, he didn't turn around to see who it was. He knew. He merely inclines his head a little to the left, to acknowledge the fact, someone had joined him.

Spock slowly crossed the room, his eyes never leaving the solitary figure by the window. When he was directly behind McCoy, he knelt down without touching him. He looked over the doctor's shoulder and saw the uncounted stars flying by. He couldn't help but wonder how it could come to this: When they first met each other, they almost immediately started an argument. As time went by Spock came to enjoy their bickering. It wasn't often that someone stood up to his reasoning and McCoy was certainly an even match. Although he was _very_ emotional, he quite often made matters appear in a way, the vulcan had been unable to see. As more time passed by, Spock realised that he enjoyed not only fighting with his mate, but was quite content with just spending time with him. They discovered that they could actually have civilised debates and made full use of that. He had been delighted when he discovered, that McCoy enjoyed his company as well, but it had been hard for him to accept McCoy's friendship. Because this meant to admit a weakness. But although the doctor often used the fact that he was only half- vulcan as the punch line of his jokes, he never held this certain peace of information over him.

He had to admit he had even more intense feeling for his crewmate, when he caught himself trying to impress the doctor. He meditated a long time in search for a reason and finally he found it. He calculated his odds and decided to suppress his feelings. When he found this impossible he pondered a long time, who he could ask for advice. The logical choice was McCoy himself. As the CMO he was most likely to be able to help him. When he went to him this evening, it was not with the thought of seducing him. He just wanted the push and pull inside him to stop. He had sworn himself to follow every advice the doctor would give him. Not the man to break a promise, he had done so.

Spocksuddenly realised that he knelt behind McCoy for some time now and that he was very aroused. As neither of them had said anything, he decided to follow the doctors lead to keep silent. So, without uttering a single word, he cupped the doctor's shoulder with his left hand and slipped his right arm around McCoy's waist, pulling him closer. Doing so, he accidentally brushed the region of Bone's pelvis. What he felt there pushed him far past hesitations: It seemed the other man was just as aroused as he himself.

Helowered his head and started putting soft kisses on McCoy's neck, while his hands wandered under the dress- uniform and caressed the bare skin. He found a nipple and pinched it carefully. As he felt the man in his arms shudder, he couldn't suppress a moan. His movement became more urgent.

Bones didn't know if he could stand this much longer and he definitively didn't want to come in his pants, while sitting in the view deck, just because someonecaressed him. Even if this someone was a very attractive vulcan he had lusted after for longer than dignity would permit and whose cock was momentary pressed hard against his backside. So when said vulcan's hands wandered further south, he caught them and managed: "As much as I hate to interrupt you Spock, but I would prefer somewhere a bit more private than here." The vulcan nodded and let go of McCoy before getting up.

"As your bed is fairly bigger than mine, I would suggest we retire there, doctor?" asked Spock. He raised an eyebrow in question, seeing that Bones has put up a hand to stop him. "Listen. Once you invite someone for sex - as you basically did, a moment ago - it is quite common to switch to first names, all right?" stated McCoy amused.

Spock decided to play along and said: "Wouldn't this be inappropriate? I'm your superior, after all."

"If you're thinking of playing your rank at me, you better think again!" came the, again heated, reply.

"I was not about to do something like this. I just wanted to make sure I was not getting an earth custom wrong again, when it obviously means so much to you." answered Spock, a small smile tucked to the corner of his mouth.

"Can't you just say, you're annoyed that I talk too much?" asked Bones, while walking up to the vulcan and wrapping his arms around him.

"When has this ever done something good?"

"Never." the doctor admitted. "Well, let's go anyway!" he added.

Spock nodded and said: "Very well, let us go then … Leonard."

* * *

Well I know I'm evil and I know I'm going to hell for this...

Tell me if you like it or not. Are they still in character? Apart from beeing in love, of course...

**Please make my day by reviewing. I need it...**


	5. vocabulary

I do not own them or any money, so please don't sue me. 

English is still not my mother tongue, witch is still german. Don't hate me.

Now betaed, thanks to Savage benediction. I've been told there are some mistakes aboutpossessive apostophes and commas. They are still in, because honestly, I was too lazy to correct them. So all mistakes are still mine.

**Warnings: Graphic and expl. sex between two male beeings. Bit fluff. Don't like --> don't read.**

**

* * *

**

**Ster J:** Well..ähm... thank you. Don't know what foe exactly, but I'm still glad you like it. Here is more anyway. Sorry about the 'soon' part.

**Savage benediction:** Thank you again. I changed most of the grammer and spelling stuff, but some was intenionall. You helped a lot. I write things how they sound right to me and sometimes, the wrong things sound write ; ) About the awesome line: I wasn't sure if it was to much. Glad you like it.

**withnail:** Glad you don't hate me. For the phrase: madlygrin. Well this id supposed to be the last chapter, but I'm thinking about a sequel. Should there be another chapt. it would be major fluff. Thanks for reviewing so regulary.

**riov leahval aen'rhien**: blush Thank you. I try my best.

* * *

In McCoy's quarters they looked at each other uneasily. The way down here, had both of them cooled off. Bones sat at the edge of his bed, while Spock chose to sit at a chair, almost in the other corner of the room. After a few moments both of them looked away.

The doctor was the first to speak: "Listen, if you want to leave, it's all right." Actually this wouldn't be anyway near all right - it would hurt like hell. But he really didn't want to push it. Gods, he would be fine with just _holding_ Spock, while falling asleep! Nevertheless he would accept if the other man wanted to leave. He had waited this long - he could certainly wait a bit longer. So he drew a deep breath and continued: "I don't want to you to fell rushed or anything…"

Still looking at the floor between them Spock answered: "I do not wish to leave. Unless, of course, you want me to…?" he trailed off, suddenly afraid the man he loved would reject him.

At this McCoy got up and walked other to the sitting vulcan, knelt down and took one of these elegant hands between his, making the man facing him. "I would never want you to leave." A small smile appeared on Spock's lips and he nodded. Bones sighed in relief. "Well, then let's take this as slow as you …" He was cut off, by the first officer, pressing a rather demanding kiss on his lips. When it ended, the vulcan spoke again: "I thought I made myself clear, earlier?" McCoy just grinned: "Be careful about what you ask for. You just might get it." Spock arched an eyebrow, but didn't answer. After all he hadn't lied when he said, he preferred certain activities to conversation.

Taking the silent disbelieve as a challenge, McCoy started kissing Spock again. His let his tongue discover every part of the still alien mouth. The sensation of the two tongues sliding against each other was better than anything he had ever given or received. The kiss deepened and they groaned in each others mouths. Bones was immediately hard again, when he felt how responsive his lover was. So he gently bit the soft bottom lip, causing a soft moan. Satisfied with the result but not nearly done, he slowly trailed the vulcan's jaw- line with the tip of his tongue. He nibbled at an earlobe before he softly whispered: "Take off your shirt." Spock, who until now had been unable to do anything but holding tightly onto the armrests of the chair he was sitting on, complied with this order with shaking hands.

McCoy didn't pause to admire the sight that presented itself to him. Beautiful as it was, he had seen it many times. He had long ago decided that being the CMO had its definitive upsides. Seeing the bare torso of the fist officer every physical, was one off them.

Smiling to himself, he put his hands at said first officer's thighs and continued to caress the exposed skin with the tip of his tongue. He softly kissed his way down to an already erect nipple. There he sucked it ever so softly, before letting his mouth become firmer. Then he stopped and gently blew cold air against it. Feeling Spock shudder in appreciation, he flicked his tongue over it, causing even more trembling. He paid the other nipple the same attention, before trailing his way down to the vulvan's belly botton, following the muscles of his stomach. Without stopping the nibbling and licking he lifted his hands to get Spock's trousers out of his way, causing a sharp intake of breath from the already heavily breathing vulcan.

Still kneeing in front of the chair, his position was perfect for what he was about to do. He placed his hand over the hot bulge in his lover's boxers and squeezed slightly. Spock by now had his eyes closed and his face was that of utter concentration. He already felt dizzy and he was sure, the doctor was only beginning.

He was right: only seconds latter Leonard's hand was closing around his erection. The vulcan couldn't do more than gasp. When he felt the hand beginning to move, he thought he had died. The movement began slowly but then McCoy increased the speed of his pumping. Then he suddenly went back to the slow pace, only to start with a faster again, some seconds later. He kept altering it, so his lover never knew what to expect. This proved too much for Spock. He thrust his hip forward, against the doctor's hand, not being able to hold back any longer. When he came, he groaned the name of the man, kneeing in front of him.

When the world came back he was greeted with the mischievous grin of Leonard H. McCoy: "Enjoyed yourself?"

"Indeed." he answered. "And I plan on returning the favour."

These words seemed to go directly to Bones's cock, making it his turn to moan softly.

They both got up, Spock using the shirt of his dress- uniform to wipe the semen from his stomach. Then he approached the appealing- looking doctor and kissed him passionately. Feeling the fire and demand in the doctor was enough to arouse him instantly, again. So he let his hands wander under the others uniform and gently stroked the cool, bare skin. He trailed his way from the slender shoulder blades, over the muscular back down to a perfect arse. Each hand laying at one side he gently squeezed. Good god, how long had he been waiting for this

Feeling his lover's erection pressing against his own pelvis, he gently steered Bones towards the bed, refusing to stop kissing for longer than they needed to draw breath. When they reached their destination Spock pushed the doctor to the back, sending him dropping on the mattress. He removed his own trousers and kicked off his shoes, leaving him in only boxers, while McCoy was still fully dressed. The Vulcan didn't hesitate much longer, joined the doctor and after some fumbling with zips and suddenly too small holes, another dress- uniform landed next to the bed.

Spock took advantage of lying on top off his mate and pressed one knee against Leonard's crotch, forcing a loud groan from the doctor's lips. His hands found one of the doctor's nipples and carefully pinched it; which resulted in even more groaning. He started to move over to the other nipple, when he heard the doctor's low voice: "That's it, my friend. I'm a doctor, not a monk." With this Bones removed both of their underwear and pulled the vulcan fully against him. They both moaned when they felt their cocks brushing against each other. The sensation was almost overwhelming for Spock. However, it settled maters for him, when he saw his mate throwing his head backwards against the pillows and in doing so, exposing the sensitive skin off his neck. He quickly bent down and gently nibbled his way up to McCoy's ear. There he softly whispered: "I wish to copulate with you, doctor."

Bones pulled back and locked at him with big eyes. Deciding that the vulcan's choice of words was not to upset him, he resolved upon discussing terminology later. For now he just shook his head and reached over to pull a small bottle of lubricant out of his bedside- drawer. He looked at the vulcan questioning, asking silently what he didn't want to speak out loud. For the second time this day, he didn't trust his voice.

Again Spock understood him, anyway. He considered only a few seconds before deciding that the doctor would most likely climax, if he started to prepare him. So he slide off McCoy and turned to lie on his stomach. He felt a pillow being shoved under his hips, only seconds after and willingly parted his legs. He couldn't remember, ever being so aroused.

Shortly after, he felt a cool finger caressing his opening and relaxed. The oiled finger slowly found his way inside him, making him want to shove backwards, against it. He restrained himself and soon was rewarded with another finger, stretching his hole gently. The doctor went on and every time the tips of his fingers brushed against his prostate, he wanted to scream out. By the time Leonard had finished, Spock was at the edge of begging. But then the fingers where withdrawn and he felt McCoy's crock slowly gliding into him; careful so as not to cause him pain. He couldn't do more than jerk helplessly. Bones pulled out slightly, only to push forward, against the vulcan's prostate. He began to thrust slowly and almost gently. When the sensation became almost too much for both off them, their movement became faster. Spock could feel the tension building up in him and concentrated very hard, on not loosing control. But when McCoy altered his pace, like he had done before he couldn't hold back any longer. He came and the additional friction in his muscles was enough to send the other man over the edge as well. They both gasped helplessly as their bodies contracted in ecstasy. Spock collapsed against the bed and Leonard fell on top of him. They both were unable to move for several minutes.

Then McCoy pulled out of his lover and lay down next to him. He put an arm around his waist and snuggled closer. With a smile on his face he looked at the man he loved. "That was amazing." He said. He received a nod and after several minutes of kissing he decided that it was save to proceed and put on a grin he had been holding back: "But we really need to talk about your vocabulary. I mean _copulating_? Honestly Spock…"

Catching on his mates playfully attempt to argue and remembering his earlier thoughts the vulcan replied: "I assume you would prefer the term _love making_? As a doctor you should know, that feelings can not be produced by physical exercise."

"And how are you feeling at the moment? And don't give me that _I'm a vulcan_– line!"

"I am tired, due to a long day and sexual activities. I am content lying here next to you, but I would have been, without us engaging in the last hour pursuits, however enjoyable they have been. It is only logical, doctor." Insisted Spock with one eyebrow raised.

At his lovers mentioning of being tired, McCoy felt the whole day crushing back on him and so he decided to give in for once. When Spock could let go of his teachings for him, than this was the least thing he could do, to show him how much he appreciated it.

"Whatever. Just don't call it copulating, again, all right?" he yawned.

"That is agreeable."

Bones nodded groggily and put a kiss on his lover's lips. "Love you." was the last thing he managed before falling asleep. Spock looked at the human, his eyes shining with love. He pulled him closer, before murmuring: "I love you, too." Then he allowed himself to drift off to sleep; a small, very un- vulcan smile on his face.

**The end (?)**

* * *

I know Spock is way out of character, but I tried to explain it in the last part. 

So... what do you think? This was my first atempt on something like this and I really tried, very hard. Like it? Hate it?

**Please review. With this chapt. it's more importent than ever before. Please make may day! Please!**


End file.
